Explanations are Neccesary
by MichalPedestroMiguel
Summary: When a few pals try to relax during their lives, a mysterious old villian reappears and threatens Sonic and Michal to surrender. If they dont, their freinds and loved ones will pay the ultimate price. Their lives.


Explanations are Necessary

Author: this chapter took forever to write and was so stressful; just finding an idea for this first chapter was like trying to write a 12 page essay in 3 hours in PENCIL! Why don't you try that?

Michal: Anyway, let's start with the story you've been waiting for!

Author: Do you have to do that excited voice?

Michal: Ever heard of showmanship? Try it sometime…

Author: Anyway, Sonic and other known characters belong to SEGA and not me.

Rikku and others belong to Rikku McClow Fox. Check out her page and read, review, and pass it on with your friends. Dax, Michal and Sadie are my characters. If you want, you can draw my characters or Rikku's characters or even yours with ours, just make sure that you send a photo to me and Rikku. I am not in any relation with Rikku McClow Fox in any way. She wrote a story that inspired me to write this.

Rikku: I better look good in those pictures. If not, God help you all…

Michal: MOVING ON!

Chapter 1

"Hey Dax! Who's that new girl in town?" asks the young male of about 6'5'.

"Oh, Her? She's your bosses Daughter. She worked on the farm that one summer, remember? Michal, you should seriously know that! And BTW, are you wearing Shorts? It's freezing out here!" Dax looking as stern as always wants an answer, so our young Michal, a Hybrid about age 14, body of a fox, yet the features of a cat with light brown hair, gives the wondering blonde, 6'1' mongoose a reply," I'm going jogging soon! 'Wanna come for some exercise? You could use it." Jokingly assures the fox, cat creature. Just as he's saying that, a paper flies into his face with a warning written on it:

**This is just a warning. If you don't want you and your friends to be hurt, turn yourself into me. Signed**

**-Dr. Eggman-**

"Not him again! We've beat him, like, 15 times! Won't he just quit?" yells out Dax while attracting some of their neighbor's attention. Then out of nowhere, a car comes screeching down the road aimed at Michal and Dax! The two narrowly dodge and get out of the way before the car hits them. Instead, the car hits Dax's house and causes a great amount of damage. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the car catches fire, and just in the nick of time, the two again dodge severe injuries, and death, as they duck behind cover when the car explodes. Some of the neighbors aren't so lucky and are hit by shrapnel from the car and house frames. Michal pulls his phone out to dial 911 when 2 raccoons with masks (how ironic) pull out two modified AR-15's and try to gun down our two pals, but Michal fortunately got his carriers permit the other day and returns fire from behind a concrete staircase. One of the bullets hits him in the thigh and is bleeding. Dax then pulls out his .45 cal. 1911 compact pistol and also return the same actions that they experienced. They're pinned down, out gunned, and out in a slightly exposed area. But before they are about to be Swiss cheese, the police are there with the paramedics. Unfortunately, the gun pushers escape leaving no evidence but of the damage they left. As the paramedics are tending to Dax's shoulder wound and Michal's thigh wound and his burns, Dax starts to talk about the precautions they need to take. "Helix isn't kidding when he was threatening you neither; we might want to lay low for a while and be careful when we go out." So after about two days of questions from the police, the two are let out and are under protection. The guards are spread out and look like normal people just following them.(this section sounds like a hardy boys book.)

"I'll have 2 espressos and one mocha, no creamer, and an iced latte." The familiar blue hedgehog pays for the order and takes the servings over to the table where they are sitting."So, what happened over in your neighbor hood? Was there a standoff or something?" asks a very hyperactive hedgehog."Sonic! Don't talk like that that's so impolite!" a vixen with blonde brown highlighted hair wearing a pink hoodie with a deep burgundy scarf. Her figure had a good amount of curve to it and she always wore the same kind and size jeans. Her bright, blue eyes were always glistening with excitement. She always wore the same blue ribbons on her tail, tied securely so she won't lose it. Her hair always was either in a ponytail or it was let loose and had a kind of curl in it. She wore a Diamond and silver locket of her and Miles "Tails" Prower in it from the older days." So what DID happen?" with a wondering face. "Here's what happened…" after a few minutes of explanation, the four friends all say their goodbyes and head on home. As they are leaving, Rikku receives a call from Amy," So, What are 'ya doing later?"Wonders the pink creature over the other line."Oh, nothing! Sonic is just walking me home. Why?"

-The phone call ends-

"Wow. She obviously doesn't like any other girls around you but her! I've told her that we're just close friends. Nothing else!"

-With Amy-

"Oooohh! I can't believe that vixen is trying to get to my Sonic! And what's her excuse? Oh, were just close friends! Yeah, yeah yeah. Heard it before! She's not 'gonna get to him that easily. Oh no she's not!" she tells herself in a jealous tone.

-Back with the hedgehog and Rikku-

"She can be so stubborn sometimes, you know?" asking the cobalt blue animal.

"Ya think? She always wants to know where, what, and when I'm doing something alone or with someone else." Complaining, the hedgehog looks over at the vixen noticing how beautiful she looks today. Sonic's known Rikku since she was 10. They were great pals and got along really well when they were young. But they got separated during the big Doom accident and she disappeared along with Shadow. She was found under a collapsed building and severely hurt. That was 6 years ago and now Sonic was 20 and she was 18. (Don't get any ideas Sonic and Rikku are just close friends, and close friends take notice to other close friends and tell them how the look, feel, and act) Rikku again receives a call. This time, from an unknown number. She answers it asking, "Hello?" no response, "Hello? Amy is that you?" again, there is no response, and then she hears a whispering voice from the phone, "Give it to Sonic, or you will suffer the consequences." She hands sonic the phone saying, "it's for you…" Sonic takes the phone and questions the caller, "Who are you?" The caller then replies soon enough saying, "Make a choice, a man will come around the corner with a gun; will you sacrifice yourself, or will your friend perish from your selfishness…" The phone goes out and he hands the phone back to Rikku, just as he does that, a man comes around the corner with a gun and fires 3 shots at the two. Sonic leaps in front of the path of the bullets and takes two to the chest and stomach. The third hits Rikku in the shoulder. Sonic is bleeding out fast and is a death's front door…

Author: Wow! Cliffhanger! Bet you weren't expecting that!

Michal: Ummm… they probably did, and they probably know what's gonna happen next.

Author: Oh I'm sorry mister showmanship…

Rikku: Will both of you just shut up! I just got shot! Now here's what happens in the next chapter, Sonic is…

Author: What a great time to end now!

Rikku: Wait, what?


End file.
